The purpose of the Occupational Medicine Program for the NEIDL is to provide medical surveillance to all personnel, particularly those who work with highly hazardous pathogens. Medical surveillance includes preplacement physical examinations, annual medical examinations, exit examinations and evaluations for exposure or potential exposure during the course of work. Standard Operating Procedures (SOPs) will be defined and integrated as necessary into the Boston University Medical Center's Emergency Preparedness Procedures